justdancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wannabe
|wykonawca= |album= |rok=1996 |tryb= Solo |tanp= Kobieta (♀) |trud= |wysi= |zruch=2 (Wii i Remake) |piktokolor=Szkarłatny (JD) (JDWii) Green Pea-Parsley (Odnowione piktogramy) |kolorr='Tancerz' Czerwony (JD) Niebiesko-zielony (JDWii/Remake) Strzałki Szkarłatny (JDWii) Torch Red (Odnowione piktogramy) |tekst=Różowy (JDWii) (Remake)http://prntscr.com/n4b9h5 |mashup= |alt= |ipikto=65 (JD) 67 (Wii/Remake) |kod=Wannabe |czt=2:50 |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s}} "Wannabe" w wykonaniu znajduje się w i . Wygląd Tancerki Jest to dziewczyna z czerwonymi włosami i dwiema niebieskimi gumkami do włosów, z warkoczami. Nosi morski sweter baggy z dużym czerwono-białym symbolem pokoju na nim i z większym takim symbolem za pierwszym, czerwone bransoletki na nadgarstkach i niebieskie, za duże buty-platformy z białymi sznurowadłami. W wersji , wygląda jaśniej, a jej bransoletki są teraz koloru morskiego. Remake W Remake'u, tancerka jest jaśniejsza, a jej twarz mniej widoczna. Tło Tło jest niebieskie z białymi kropkami, głównie pozostającymi w miejscu. Są tu również panele na podłodze i suficie, podświetlone w kolorze błękitu królewskiego. Podłoga odbija obraz. W zostały dodane białe światła na dole paneli, a podłoga jest bardziej odbijająca. Remake W Remake'u tło jest okrągłe i zmienia kolory, z czteroma światłami i wieloma bańkami, przypominjące tło trybu Party Master. Podczas słów "Yo I'll tell you what I want". kolor tła jest fioletowy, a podczas zwrotek bądź części "If you wannabe my lover", tło jest w kolorze ciemnego jasnoniebieskiego. Złote Ruchy Są 2 Złote Ruchy w wersji i Remake'u: Złoty Ruch 1: Rozłóż ręce, jakbyś był zdezorientowany. Złoty Ruch 2: Wyceluj w ekran obiema rękoma. Wannabe gm 1.png|Złoty Ruch 1 ( ) Wannabe gm 2.png|Złoty Ruch 2 ( ) Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''I Will Survive'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' Podpisy występuje w trybach Puppet/Party Master. To podpisy związane z jej ruchami: *Peace And Love *Peace Bump *Punch For Peace *What's Wrong *You And Me Ciekawostki Ogólne *'' '' to pierwsza piosenka Spice Girls w serii . *W trzecim refrenie, w słowach jest "So tell you what I''' want, what '''I really really want" zamiast poprawnego "So tell me what you want, what you really really want". Naprawiono to w . *W i , tytuł jest zapisany jako "Wanna Be". **Naprawiono to w Remake'u.http://prntscr.com/n4b9h5 Wersja Klasyczna *Buty tancerki znane są jako "Spice Girls", od których pochodzi nazwa grupy. *W menu , koszulka tancerki jest niebieska, a nie zielona (jak w grze). **Do tego, dodane są dźwięki przypominające statek kosmiczny przed rozpoczęciem utworu. *W Remake'u, tło wygląda podobnie do tego w trybie Party Master. *Zanim Remake dodano do plików , gdyby ktoś spróbował się do nich dostać za pomocą linku preview.justdancenow.com, wszystko coby się pojawiło, to ekstrakcja tancerki. *W plikach , trzecia paczka piosenki pojawia się jako "Wannabe_4.zip" zamiast "Wannabe_3.zip". Galeria Pliki Gry Tex1 256x256 e82884267472d4cc 14.png|'' '' Wannabe jdwii cover generic.png|'' '' ( ) Wannabe_cover_online.png|'' '' (Remake) pictos-sprite Wannabe.png|Piktogramy Screeny z Gry WannabeMenu.png|'' '' w menu wannabe jd routinemenu.png| ekran wyboru układu wannabe jdwii menu.png|'' '' w menu Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk Spice Girls - Wannabe Zwiastun Wannabe - Zwiastun (US) Gameplaye Wannabe - Just Dance-0 Wannabe - Just Dance Wii-0 Odnośniki Nawigacja ru:Wannabe es:Wannabe de:Wannabe Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:1990s Kategoria:Piosenki Pop Kategoria:Elementy Rapu Kategoria:Piosenki Spice Girls Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Solo Kobiety Kategoria:Łatwe Piosenki Kategoria:Umiarkowane Piosenki Kategoria:Spokojne Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Wii Kategoria:Julia Spiesser Kategoria:Ekskluzywnie na konsole Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki Kategoria:Degradacja